


I Wanna Be the Very Best

by safety_dancer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, especially for this bby swan, somebody tell Goshiki that it's okay to chill sometimes, yall the newest hq eps got me feelin things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: So maybe he had a slight fever. He could deal. The ace was the strongest player on the team and therefore, didn't take sick days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks Abby for betaing ilysm

_Jump higher. More strength next time. Too close to the net, damn. Work on aim. Higher. Faster. Practice. More power! Again. Do it again. Keep trying._

Goshiki wipes away the sweat that drips into his eyes, gritting his teeth against the pain of his worsening headache. The steady throb behind his eyes is making him feel nauseous. It hurts to breathe. His vision blurs and he tips forward, barely catching himself in time to avoid slamming his face into the floor. He blinks away the colorful spots in his eyes that burst and dance when he straightens up too fast.

He feels eyes on him and glances sideways, meeting Leon’s skeptical gaze. He shoots his upperclassmen a wobbly smile and picks up another volleyball with shaking fingers, determined to continue practicing. Only more practice, more effort, and more hard work would earn him the title of ace. So maybe he had a slight fever. He could deal. The ace was the strongest player on the team and therefore, didn't take sick days.

Volleyball in hand, Goshiki adjusts his footing and makes ready to practice another spike -- except that his legs lock up and he suddenly can't move but to shiver violently, goosebumps rising on his arms and his teeth beginning to chatter. It's _so_ _cold,_ why is it so cold? He feels lightheaded, and the ball slips from his fingers to thump dully to the floor. Tired. He's so tired. His eyelids droop and his body goes slack, and the floor is rushing up to meet him as he falls in what feels like slow motion.

“Whoa- hey! Tsutomu?!”

Goshiki whimpers as he's caught by the arms and held up. Somewhere, in the back of his fuzzy, fevered state of mind he's _mortified_ to be seen like this; barely able to stand on his own, unable to even open his eyes as shivers wrack his frame and his head pounds like hammer on a nail inside of his skull. Another part of him is just glad that he didn't just break his nose on the gym floor. The rest of him, though, wonders if it’d be okay if he went to sleep, right then and there. He just wants to _sleep_.

He feels like he's been submerged in water; everything sounds muffled and distant. The hands that are holding him upright are too hot against his cold and clammy skin, and he tries to pull away, to tell them that he's _fine._  He just needs to maybe sit down for a minute before he continues to practice, that's all.

He can't seem to form the words, though, and that's incredibly frustrating. His tongue is heavy in his mouth and his throat is uncomfortably sore. Anything he tried to say came out in too quiet murmurs or breathy wheezes.

“Why the hell did you come to practice today?” Someone, Goshiki thinks it's Tendou, asks with exasperation. “You've made yourself sicker!”

Goshiki frowns, going limp and letting himself slip from Tendou’s grasp to flop down on the floor like a petulant child. He keeps his eyes closed and draws his knees to his chest.

“Wanted t’ practice,” he mumbles, forcing the words past the pain in his throat. “Gotta be the _ace._ ”

He hears a snort and bristles when he hears Shirabu mutter, “As stupid as practicing while _sick_ is, at least you're dedicated.”

“Now now,” Tendou quickly cuts in before Goshiki can form a snappy retort.

Goshiki looks up at his senpai, his mouth set in a grimace and tears beginning to leak from underneath his eyelids. “Don't make me go home,” he pleads, “I need to practice all I can! I have to be-”

Tendou grins at him, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “ _You_ are the most ambitious first year I've ever met, Tsutomu! You have the attitude of an ace.”

Goshiki blinks at the words, and then he's grinning as well, his chest swelling at the pride he sees in his senpai’s eyes.

“ _But_ ,” Tendou continues, “We also need our future ace to be in his best physical condition, and trying to practice while you can barely stand is not going to make you get better any sooner.”

The smile drops from Goshiki’s face and he jumps up, shaking his head to dispel the sudden dizziness. “I'm fine!” He insists, “I don't need to rest! I can keep going. Please?!” 

Tendou looks skeptical and slowly shakes his head negatively, but then Ushijima speaks up.

“I actually have something you can do, Goshiki,” he says, and Goshiki looks to him eagerly. “I want you to sit out and--”

“Sit out?!” Goshiki starts to protest, but Ushijima holds up a hand, stopping him in his tracks.

“I want you to sit out and watch me closely and take notes, then show them to me after practice. Anything you notice, I want you to tell me about it. Any mistakes, anything you think I should do differently, you observe and tell me.”

Goshiki’s eyes go wide with shock, and he points to his own chest. “ _You_ want _me_ to help you?” He asks, totally awed. Ushijima nods solemnly, and Goshiki immediately straightens up, hands on his hips and an excited grin coming to his face. “Okay! Let's start right now!”

He walks swiftly towards the bench and grabs a pencil and notebook, wholly focused on Ushijima as the others position themselves on the court. Goshiki’s face is pinched with concentration, and Tendou can't help but laugh as he nudges Ushijima's shoulder lightly.

“I'm impressed,” he snickers, “Do that sooner next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [inhales] y'all this crybaby has taken over my heart and soul he deserves more love
> 
> feedback is always welcomed and appreciated!!
> 
> pls hmu on my tumblr, littleamericanduck!


End file.
